I'll sing for you
by Seira-sama
Summary: A girl from Kurama's school starts falling in love with Kurama, and learns about his secrets. KuramaXOOC
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is my first fic. So, tell me if it sucks, please. Anyway.. On with the story!**

Kurama's School

A Red haired boy walked down the hallway and walked into the music room, as a lot of commotion could be heard.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Character Intro: Yoko Kurama/Shuichi Miamoto

Hair color: Silver/Red

Eye Color: Gold/Green

Hobby: studying & expirementing with plants

Favorite Food: Unknown

Least Favorite Food: Unknown

Life-long dream: Dunno.

Kurama is a fox demon whos soul escaped the human world to be reborn as a human. He is very kind and smart. He currently lives with his mother, Shiori, and cares for her deeply. He can control plants, and helps out the spirt detecive. ( Yusuke Urameshi.)

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

" I'm ready for practice! " shouted a young girl, " WHAT THE??!? "

00000000000000000000000000000000

Character Intro: Seira, Kusa

Hair color: A lightish brown. Mistaken for blonde.

Eye color: Brown. ( A/N: LIKE CHOCOLATE!)

Hobby: Singing/Playing music

Favorite Food: Okonomiyaki

Least Favorite Food: Macaroni Salad (Bad experience)

Life long dream: Sing proffesionally

Seira is a young girl who goes to Kurama's school. She currently lives alone in a small apartment, and has been since she was was a child. She has no memory She only has a couple friends, and her grades are very high. She sings and plays music frequently, as it is a part of her life. Her singing has magical powers. Has a small crush on Kurama, but doesn't like to show it.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

" Seira-chan! You're here! ", " Hey you guys shes here!!! ", and " Hey Seira-chan! ", were just a few of the comments made my a huge crowd in the music room.

" Ummm... hey? Why are there so many of you here? " Seira asked.

" We heard you were taking requests! So we came straight over! "

" Requests? Who said that? "

" Kana-chan did. "

" Hehe... Sorry. " whispered Kana.

0000000000000000000000000000000

Character Intro: Kana, Kimi

Hair color: Brown

Eye Color: Green

She is Seira's best friend. Shes not a major character in the story line, so not much information on her will be provided.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chatter...

" Okay I'll sing Yasashisa no Tane. "

(A/N the lyrics will be posted in Japanese & English )

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Sabishii toki ni wa nukumori sagashi Haruka ni tadoru yo Natsukashii kioku wo _

_Haha ga ai shi ko wo kaina ni idaite Hidamari no naka de komoriuta wo utau _

_Yumeji ni asobu osanako no hoho ni Yousei ga tsukuru shiawase no ekubo _

_Yume kara samete mo emi wo nokoshite 'ku Sonna yasashisa no tane ga kokoro ni aru _

_Haritsumeta kokoro hodoite agetara Yasashisa no tane wo hitotsu maite okou _

_Yagate me wo dashi tsubomi wo hokorobu Utsukushii basho wo kokoro ni motsu nara _

_Itsu ka wa dare mo ga sunda aozora wo Omoikiri takaku jiyuu ni habatakeru _

_Jiyuu ni habatakeru sono mune ni hana wo sakasete..._

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_When I am lonely, I seek warmth_

_I trace far into the distance my dear memories_

_Holding her beloved child in her arms,_

_a mother sings a lullaby under the sun._

_On the cheek of an infant playing in the dreamland,_

_a fairy makes dimples of happiness._

_Even after being woken from a dream, a smile lingers_

_Such a seed of kindness remains in the heart._

_When a stretched heart is released, it is able to fly_

_Its seed of kindness has been freed._

_Before long, my eyes will see the festival floats and flowers blooming_

_and my heart will be carried to this beautiful place._

_Someday, in the clear blue sky,_

_everyone will be able fly freely as high as possible._

_Fly freely with flowers blooming in their hearts..._

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

" YAY! I loved it! Hey can I come to your house today? Please? " Kana said.

" He. Sorry. You know the rule. " Seira said, " But I'll come to the music room tomorrow and sing whatever you want, okay? "

" Okay, I'd like that! Bye Seira-chan! " Kana shouted.

**" BYE BYE! " **Seira shouted.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**So, how was the first chapter? Really sucky, I know. I'm new at this, so I'll improve. R & R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I Don't have much to say so... on with the story!**

OUTSIDE OF SCHOOL

" Hello Kusa-san! "

" OH! Miamoto-san! Why are you still at school? You should be on your way home. " Seira said.

" I stopped by the music room to hear your performance. "

" YOU DID?!?!?" She shouted, " I mean.. uh.. How was I? "

" I loved it. You sing beautifully. " Kurama said.

" Really? "

" Yes. "

" I'm happy that you like it. "

" Anyway, want me to walk you home? "

" Home? No.. Uh... Oh, look! My Favorite Resturant! Lets get some Okanomiyaki!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

" Welcome to Ukyo's Okanomiyaki! How may I.. SEIRA! Hi! Whadd'ya want? This your friend? " a young girl said.

" Hiya U-chan! This is my friend Shuichi, I just call him Miamoto-san though.

" Well Hello There! Nice to meet'cha! I'm Ukyo, one of Seira's dear friends. "

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Character Intro: Ukyo, Kuonjii

Hair color: Brown

Eye color: Brown

She works at her Okanomiyaki resturant, and acts as sisterly figure for Seira, since she has no family.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

" I'm Ku... Shuichi. Sorry about that. " Kurama said.

" Well Wha'ddya havin? "

" Regular for me... and.. for Shuichi... "

" Modern yaki, please. "

" Awright! Comin' right up Se-chan! "

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

" Hey Shuichi... "

" Hmmm? "

" When U-chan asked you your name, you said, ' Ku...' and then said Shuichi. What were you going to say? "

" I have another name, Kurama. "

" Kurama? I like that. Can I call you Kurama? Please? It would make me happy! " she said.

" Well, theres more to it then that, but I'll tell you later," Kurama said, " And I would love it if you called me that. "

" Really! Yay! Then you can call me Seira, then, too, okay? "

" Okay! " he smiled.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

" Here ya are! One Modern yaki and one special, on the house. " Ukyo said.

" She doesn't make you pay? "

" No, she never does. Dunno why. I usually don't have much to eat at home so I come over here alot. "

" Thats very nice of her. "

" Yeah. U-chan is the best. Right U-chan? "

" YUP! " she yelled from the kitchen, " If you say I am, then I must be right? "

" Right. We're gonna go 'K? See ya U-chan! "

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

" Want me to walk you home? " Kurama said, " Its getting dark. "

" No, Its fine really, my house is... just... uh... anyway, see ya! " Seira said as she ran off.

" What is that she doesn't want me to see? " he whispered.

He followed her to an apartment complex near his house, and decided to make sure she got there safely.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

" Tadima! Oh why do I bother? Its just me, anyway. " she said she closed the door behind her.

Kurama knocked on her door, luckily, she had dropped something when she ran off, so he had a reason to be there.

" Hello? " she asked. " Su- Kurama! Why are you here? " she asked, while hiding behind the door, as she had already changed into her pajamas.

" You dropped this. " he said, while handing her the folded-up piece of paper.

A look of terror came upon her face, " Did you read it? "

" No, I respect your privacy, I would never do that. "

" Thank you so much Kurama! I couldn't imagine what would happen If someone read it. "

" What is it? "

She blushed and said, " Its a song I was writing. Its very personal, because all of my feelings are in there. "

" I see. So you live here?... Alone? Why? "

" Because my parents are dead, so the manger of this complex let me stay in here, since noone would stay in it, because it was small. "

" You wanna come in? I see no reason to hide it from you now. " she said, softly.

" Sure. " Kurama said.

" You said you were writing a song... have you wriiten any others? ", he asked.

" I wrote the song I sang today, and another, but I can't sing it. Its a duet. "

" Well... I can't stay for long, mother will be expecting me soon. After pratice, you wanna go the movies or something? "

" Sure! "

" Okay. I'll stay in the music room until youre ready to go. "

" Anyway I'll see you tomorrow! "

" You, too! Nice pajama's by the way! "

" Bye Bye! "

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**There's the second chapter. Hope ya like it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Presenting... THE THIRD CHAPTER!**

Music Room

"Awright Se-chan! You said you said you'd sing whatever I wanted you to today! So sing the duet you wrote with me! Okay?!?" said Kana.

" Kurama! This was the song I was talking about! Were going to sing it now okay? " Seira said.

He nodded and sat down.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Seira**

kaze no naka kami o nabikase

kakete yuku hane no arukutsu de

**Both (Kana & Seira)**

futari nara itsumo no machi mo

atarashii kao o miseru

**Kana**

kujike sou na toki ha watashi ga iru no yo

subu ni tonde ikeru kara itsu datte'

**Both**

Don't you make me happy?

itsudemo special to you tanoshii koto

Don't you have a good time?

genki ni nareruwa

soba ni iru dake de ooh ooh

**Seira**

ORINJI no hana ga saiteru

utsuriki na aozora mitai ni

**Both**

iro iro na koto ga okotte

watashi-tachi otona ninaru

**Kana**

toori ame nara ba kasa ha iranai ne

niji no kaidan no boreba aoi sora

**Both**

'Cause you make me happy

itsudemo special to me SUTEKI na koto

'Cause you have a good time

futari de arukou

ameagari no michi o ooh ooh

**Both**

'Cause you make me happy

itsudemo special to me SUTEKI na koto

'Cause you have a good time

futari de arukou

ameagari no michi o ooh ooh

**Both**

Don't you make me happy?

itsudemo special to you tanoshii koto

Don't you have a good time?

genki ni nareruwa

soba ni iru dake de

**Both**

minna umaku iku so nice so fun

soba ni iru dake de ooh ooh

totemo shiawase so nice so fun

Everytime I feel so good

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Seira**

My hair fluttering in the wind,

I run with winged shoes

**Both (Seira & Kana)**

If we're together, even this tired old town

will show a new face. 1

**Kana**

When it seems like you're going break, I'll be there for you

Because I'll fly to you right away

Always

**Both**

Don't you make me happy?

Always special to you

Something fun

Don't you have a good time?

I can be so full of life 2

just because you're with me.

ooh ooh

**Seira**

Orange flowers are blooming

just like the whimsical blue sky

**Both**

A lot of different things are happening

And the two of us are growing up

**Kana**

If it's just a passing shower, I don't need an umbrella

If we climb the rainbow stairs

there will be blue skies.

**Both**

'Cause you make me happy?

Always special to me

Something wonderful

'Cause you have a good time

Lets's walk together

along this path after the rain

ooh ooh

**Both**

'Cause you make me happy?

Always special to me

Something wonderful

'Cause you have a good time

Lets's walk together

along this path after the rain

ooh ooh

**Both**

Don't you make me happy?

Always special to you

Something fun

Don't you have a good time?

I can be so full of life

just because you're with me.

**Both**

It'll work out fine for everyone. So nice, so fun

Just because you're with me... ooh ooh

...I'm oh so happy. So nice, so fun

Everytime I feel so good

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

" That was great! " Seira said.

" How long you staying today? " Kana asked.

" Not long, I have a date. "

" With WHO? "

" Shuichi."

" Really? Cool! "

" Hehe. Not so loud! He'll hear us! "

They exchenged ' Byes ' and she left with Kurama.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

" What'cha wanna do Kurama? "

" We could go out to eat, Go to the movies, the museum, or we could go to the Mall. "

" TO THE MALL! "

So they got a Taxi and went straight to the Mall. They went to a couple stores and Seira got herself some clothes, and a couple for Kurama.

" Can we stop by the book store? There's something I want to get. "

He said it was okay, and they went to the counter.

" Is it in yet? " Seira asked.

" No, the shipment got held up. Sorry. I know how much you wanted it. "

" Whats it? " Kurama asked.

" Its a book called " Memorable Music " and its got tons of lyrics and music sheets for every song in it. Its also got every type of music, too! Like Rock and Classical! "

" Wow! How long have you been waiting for it to come out? " he asked.

" 3 months. "

" Wow... You must really want that book. "

" YUP! "

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

They got a bite to eat, and started to head back to her apartment. They were having a talking about English literature when...

" MY APARTMENT! ITS ON FIRE! "

" Oh my. "

She rushed in and, literally, **TORE** the Fire extinguisher off the wall, and started to douse the fire, while Kurama prevented it from spreading. After the fire was put out, Seira started to cry.

" Everything is ruined. I can't believe this! I'm going to be kicked out! ... Where will I go?

I can't live here anymore, after the manager sees this! I'm screwed! ", she screamed.

" You can live with me. "

She turned around and looked Kurama in the eye and said, " Really? "

" Yes. I'm sure Mother wouldn't mind. She would love having another person in the house, in fact. ", He said.

" Okay! If you don't mind, then I'll move in with you. " she beamed.

" Why don't we clean up everything and have you pack up your stuff? " He said.

" Arigatou Kurama. I don't what I would do without you. I owe you so much. ", she whispered, and hugged him.

They both blushed, and sat there hugging each other, afraid the other would see their face. Eventually, they both got up and started to clean up.

**Tada! All done. I'm gonna present the 'gang' later, so don't worry.**


End file.
